Do You Honestly Believe?
by vivi-raikim14
Summary: The monks discover a letter saying things about them. Some are true, some are false. Some are slight RaiKim. This was made out of hyperness. Bonus: Special apperance by me and two other authors!


Do You Honestly Believe…?

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, any of the characters or any of the Shen Gong Wu. They all belong to Kids'WB.

Just a little one-shot because I AM SO BORED!! Seriously. I am also off the walls hyper:DDDDD I was looking at this label on this…fourth of July happy toy thing (?) and it had a small picture of a little baby's face and the numbers '0-3' on it. They were in a circle which was crossed out obviously meaning that don't give this thing to a small infant. I have no clue why, but I thought that was absolutely the most HILLARIOUS THING EVER and I was so LMAO!!!!!!!!! –sigh- Maybe I'll calm myself down with working on 'Six Years Later' or maybe stating a new story…oO

-----------

"WHAT?!" Kimiko yelled at Omi. They were all in the rooms and Omi had just made a comment about how Kimiko has no upper body strength. Kimiko was not taking any of that.

"I do not understand why you are so upset with me stating what it true," Omi said. "Clay, Raimundo, do you not agree with me?" Omi and Kimiko turned to them. They were paused in their current action which was them shaking their hands gesturing Omi to shut it before Kimiko hurt him.

"Yeah," Kimiko began. "_Do _you agree with him? Clay? Raimundo?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" they both said immediately after she asked them.

"But Kimiko, you must admit that you are not the strongest person," Omi said. "Partly because you are a girl-"

"I'LL SHOW YOU STRENGTH!!" Kimiko said almost running at him. She was stopped by Clay and Raimundo who held her by the arms holding her off from attacking Omi.

Out of nowhere, a paper airplane came through the window and hit Omi in the back of the head. Then a second one came and also hit Omi in the back of the head.

"Ouch!" he said rubbing the back of his head. He turned and picked up the two paper airplanes. He examined them from all angles and then looked outside the window to see if he could see who threw them. "Who was that?"

"I think the question right now is _what are those_?" Raimundo said.

"Some form of an attack perhaps?" Omi suggested beginning to unfold one of the airplanes.

"Who would be so stupid as to attack with paper?" Kimiko asked.

"Jack Spicer," Raimundo said rather automatically.

"No," Kimiko said. "Actually, as painful as it is to say this, I don't think Jack is _that _stupid!"

"I think he is," Clay said shrugging.

"What is this?!" Omi asked as he was looking at the un-folded air plane.

"Paper?" Raimundo asked as he and the other monks walked towards him.

"There is writing on it!" Omi said.

"What's it say, partner?" Clay asked.

"It says several things," Omi said. "And, they are most, interesting," he beamed at Raimundo with the rest of his face hidden by the paper.

"What?!" Raimundo said.

"You believe that I am a kiss up to Master Fung?!" He asked rather loudly.

"Hey nice going on the slang there," Raimundo said. "And no! I don't think that!" _Entirely, _he thought.

"I am only reading what it on this paper!" Omi said. "There are many things that shock me too,"

"Like what?" Kimiko asked.

Omi looked at her innocently. "Well, according to the paper, it says that Clay thinks your hair is fake,"

Kimiko turned to Clay with her hands on her hips. She narrowed her eyes. "MY HAIR IS NOT FAKE!!" she yelled at him.

"I know it isn't!" Clay said taking a step backwards.

"Then why do you think that!?"

"I don't!"

Kimiko turned and faced Omi. "Who wrote that?!"

"I do not know," he began. "Who ever threw it I guess,"

Kimiko turned to Raimundo.

He wasn't paying attention until both Omi and Clay glared at him angrily. He was surprised and he held his hands out in front of him insisting that he was not guilty.

"Don't look at me!" Rai said with his hands still out in front of him. "Sure I do a lot of pranks but why would you ever think that I'd write that?"

"Umm, I believe Raimundo is telling the truth," Omi said looking at the paper.

"Why's that?" Kimiko asked.

"Because it says that Raimundo steels Clay's hat every night and dances with it," Omi said looking at Raimundo to respond. "And I do not believe that Raimundo would write that about himself,"

"Rai," Clay asked nervously. "Umm…"

"I DO NOT STEAL YOUR HAT!" Raimundo yelled. "That is the most stupid thing I've ever heard!"

"Okay," Clay said still a bit…weirded out.

"What else does it say, Omi?" Kimiko asked bitterly.

"Well, it says that I have a very large attraction to…cheese?" Omi said confused.

The other monks just started. No words could ever describe that moment.

"Let me see that paper!" Kimiko said as she grabbed the paper from Omi.

She read something to herself and then read it again and then again. She drew her face closer to the paper to absolutely make sure that she was reading correctly.

"Umm," Kimiko said weirded out. "It says that I'm secretly dating Jack Spicer," she shivered at the thought of it. And looked at the other monks who were wide eyed.

"What?" Omi asked.

"It's not true!" Kimiko exclaimed.

"Why are you dating that no good snake in the grass Spicer?" Clay asked.

"I'M NOT DATING HIM!" Kimiko yelled. Luckily for everyone Master Fung, Dojo and some of the other monks were out somewhere. The only monks that were at the temple were meditating in the Shen Gong Wu vault.

"But it says on the paper…" Omi began. "Do you have any proof that you are not dating him?"

Kimiko glared at him and them repeated the phrase again in her mind. "I know! It says on the paper that I'm _secretly _dating him. If that were the truth I wouldn't have read it out loud. I would have crossed it our with a pen or something,"

"Okay," Omi said. "Does that mean these are all lies?"

"Depends," Raimundo began. "Do you have a large attraction to cheese, Omi?" he chuckled.

Omi glared at him and then read the next sentence. "It says that Jack Spicer sleeps with a nightlight,"

"Well," Raimundo began. "I guess that means _some _of them are true,"

Clay and Kimiko laughed and Rai and Omi joined in.

"Now it says that Clay sleeps in his boots!" Omi said laughing. He continued laughing while the other monks stared. Omi suddenly stopped and looked at them. "Oh, is that true?"

Clay blushed. "Yeah,"

"Okay then!" Kimiko said. "I really want to know who wrote this!"

"Well," Raimundo began. "It's not any of us. It wouldn't be Jack. Chase Young wouldn't waste his time and Wuya doesn't seem to be the person who would do that. Unless…"

"Unless what?" Clay asked.

"Unless they were trying to break us apart!" Raimundo said.

"They already tried that," Kimiko said. "And it obviously didn't work. Read some more, Omi,"

"Oh my goodness!" Omi said looking at the paper.

"What?" Kimiko asked.

"You can't see!"

"Why not?"

"CLAY!!" Omi called out and he ran over to Clay. He handed Clay the paper and pointed to the one that he wanted Clay to read.

"WHAT IN TARNATION?!" Clay said re-reading the paper.

"Can I see it?" Raimundo asked.

"NO!" Clay and Omi both said. They continued to read the statement over and over again.

"You know," Clay said. "I think this one's true,"

"YOU DO!?" Omi asked unbelievably.

"WHAT IS IT?!" Raimundo and Kimiko both yelled.

"You really want to know?" Clay asked staring at them. Omi was staring too.

"Well, considering you won't let either of us see it, I'm guessing it's about us. So YES I WANT TO SEE IT!!" Raimundo yelled.

"Okay," Clay said taking a deep breath. "It says that-"

"KIMIKO AND RAIMUNDO MAKE OUT WITH EACH OTHER IN THE STORAGE CLOSET EVERY NIGHT OF THE WEEK!!!" Omi cut off.

"WHAT?!" Kimiko shrieked.

"Buh?" Raimundo said in shock.

"AND YOU THINK THAT'S TRUE, CLAY?!" Kimiko yelled with her hands on her hips.

"I was kidding!" Clay said.

"Buh?" Raimundo said again.

Kimiko grinned and turned to Raimundo. "I guess we just should have told them, Rai,"

"Huh?" Raimundo asked snapping out of his shock. "What are you talking about?"

"How we make out every night of course," Kimiko said. She held his arm. "How could you forget?"

"But we don't-" he was cut off by Kimiko's hand silencing him.

"Why don't we show them?" she asked.

"I KNEW IT WAS TRUE!" Clay exclaimed.

"I KNEW IT!" Kimiko shrieked at him. "YOU DID MEAN THAT!"

"You snake!" Clay said. "I thought you were serious!"

"I am confused," Omi said holding his head. "What is 'making out' and is it true or not?"

"OF COURSE IT'S NOT TRUE!" Kimiko yelled. She coughed and calmed down. "And making out is-"

"Why don't we just show them, Kimiko?" Raimundo asked cooingly. He held her by the waist.

She shot him a very sharp death glare at Raimundo and her hands became enflamed. And the flame shot up her arm and it was transferred to Raimundo's arms. He immediately let go of her and tried to put the flame out.

"Water!" Omi cried as he shot a large water blast at Rai; soaking him.

"Thanks, Omi," Raimundo said spitting water out of his mouth.

"Anyway," Kimiko said still glaring at Raimundo. "What else does the paper say?"

"Well," Clay began. "It says that Rai sleeps with a teddy bear; true. It says that I was adopted; false. Omi like to have tea parties with his cheese. Omi, is there something you would like to tell us about you and dairy foods?"

"I DO NOT HAVE A STRANGE ATTRACTION TO CHEESE!" Omi yelled with his hands in the air. "Why does this person think that?"

"I don't know but the next one says that you always put cheese under your pillow for good luck at night," Clay said reading directly from the paper. "That's how you became such a great warrior,"

Omi was silent. He stood there in one position and was slightly twitching. Kimiko and Raimundo came closer to him (Kimiko was yelling at Rai). Raimundo poked Omi's face and he fell over.

"Omi," Clay began. "Omi, partner?"

Clay thought quickly and then said, "Well, it also says that Omi is the most skilled Xiaolin warrior of all time,"

Omi un-froze and then stood up. He brushed off his pants and looked at Clay. "Well at least there is some salinity in that note!"

Omi began to impress himself by doing kicks and punches. When Omi wasn't facing them Raimundo and Kimiko looked at Clay.

"Really?" Raimundo whispered.

Clay mouthed the word 'no' to them and Kimiko rolled her eyes. Clay read a few more from the paper, some true, some false and of course, a few more about Omi and his cheese.

"These are lies!" Omi said.

"You got that right!" Raimundo said. "Most of these aren't true!"

Clay's eyes widened. "Umm,"

"What?" Kimiko asked who was lying on the floor with her hands covering her eyes by this point.

"It's about you and Raimundo," Clay began.

"What?" Kimiko asked more sharply and serious this time.

"Well," Clay began. "Kimiko gave Rai-"

"I don't' want to hear this one because I'm pretty sure where it is going!" Kimiko said with her hands on her hips again.

Omi peeked over at the paper and he looked at Kimiko. Kimiko noticed that and she glared at him.

"I bet you anything that's not true by the way you're reacting," Kimiko said.

"This last one is strange," Clay said. The monks all waited for the strangeness to commence. "It says that Raimundo is in love with Rairox64,"

"Hmm?" Raimundo asked.

"I bet Kimiko's jealous!" Clay stated.

Kimiko blushed.

"So you do want to make out with me!?" Raimundo asked rather exited.

"Don't push it, Rai," Kimiko said. She then whispered something into his ear.

"You know," Raimundo began. "I want to know who wrote these and I want to know this now!" he stood up from a chair he was sitting in.

"Me too!" Kimiko said.

"Me three!" Omi agreed.

"Come on!" Clay began. "Let's see if we can find that varmint!"

They left the papers on the floor and exited the temple. They alerted the elder monks and they left to go and find anyone who might look suspicious.

Meanwhile on a hill not too far away from the temple there were three girls sitting on a hill. One had binoculars. These girls were none other than Rairox64, tennisgurl13 and vivi-raikim14.

"Yes!" vivi-raikim14 said with joy. "There gone!"

"I wish Raimundo and Kimiko would of kissed," tennisgurl13 said holding a bat.

"Why do you have a bat?" Rairox64 asked cautiously.

Tennisgurl13 threw the bat away and smiled.

"I'm surprised Rairox64 didn't jump out a bush and tackle Raimundo yet," vivi-raikim14 said.

"I'm surprised Raimundo hasn't left them and come searching for me instead!" Rairox said pacing around.

"OH MY GOODNESS RAIKIM FOR EVER!!!!!" tennisgurl13 said jumping up and down.

"I'M HYPER!!" vivi-raikim14 said also jumping. They both smiled and jumped up and down rapidly.

There were so distracted with their slight spasm, Rairox took the opportunity and slipped away. She ran down the path chasing after Raimundo screaming: "RAIMDUNO I LOVE YOU!!!!!"

fin

-------

And this folks, THIS is how bored and hyper I am. Aaaaaaaaaaaand it's late, so I'm gonna go to sleep now. Good night! Review!

vivi-raikim14

P.S: I hope tennisgurl13 and Rairox64 won't mind that I put them in a story:D

P.P.S: If you haven't guessed yet, we sent the planes. The second plane was one of us wanting to annoy Omi.


End file.
